Regreso
by B1329-0
Summary: Un encuentro algo diferente en el bosque. Enfocado en el capítulo 53 de la novela "Hannibal" y, claro está, en su versión de la película. M por ese tórrido encuentro sexual. Así que LEMON-LEMON-LEMON.


**_Mi primer fic-lemon. Sí, sé que una vez dije que no escribiría nunca algo de este género, pero hay ciertas personitas que me han animado mucho y que gracias a esos "retos" que tenemos... pues esto ha sido posible y está aquí :)_**

* * *

**To my girls of the "NMSL-team".**

**Thanks to you ****I decided to write this... thanks to you and our conversations, my English is better every day**** ... and thanks to you ,I have a few moments of laughters -and teas, of course- very very very very very very good.**

**This is for all you!**

* * *

_**Enjoy it! ;)**_

* * *

Las intensas lluvias del otoño habían hecho crecer el cauce del río Shenandoah y sus aguas, ahora calmadas, discurrían de manera monótona junto al camino de tierra.

Clarice corría con soltura; sus zancadas, precisas y elegantes, levantaban pequeñas nubes de polvo a su paso y el sonido seco retumbaba en sus oídos.

Los últimos rayos del sol; demasiado bajos a esa hora de la tarde, cegaban la visión de Clarice y otorgaban a su larga melena pelirroja, ahora recogida en una coleta alta, un brillo casi hechizante.

Los ojos granates de Hannibal observaban escondidos tras unos altos arbustos. El doctor abrió la boca levemente y dejó asomar su lengua rojiza antes de que ésta fuera atrapada, suavemente, por sus dientes. Se dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro cuando por fin pudo ver a Clarice de cuerpo entero; hacía más de siete años que había esperado contemplar esa escena y ella no le defraudó. La chica había cambiado mucho en el tiempo transcurrido. En el recuerdo de Hannibal, Clarice seguía siendo la joven tímida, aunque decidida, estudiante de Quántico; con su aburrida uniformidad y su decente concepto del bien y del mal. Sin embargo, la imagen que contemplaba ahora era muy distinta a la de la _niña_ de veintitrés años que se había parado, temblorosa, frente a su celda años atrás. El perfecto cuerpo de Clarice llamó poderosamente la atención de Hannibal, quién no podía dejar de recorrerlo tras los prismáticos. Sus pechos bailaban suavemente bajo la camiseta y el doctor almacenó, de manera casi automática, ese instante en la sala dedicada a Clarice. Las cortas mallas deportivas se antojaban como una segunda piel y marcaban a la perfección sus torneadas piernas y firme trasero. Hannibal exhaló un gemido involuntario mientras su mano derecha bajaba hacia su pantalón. Dejó escapar una carcajada socarrona cuando rozó su incipiente excitación. Clarice se alejaba por el camino de tierra y él esperó unos segundos, deleitándose con la imagen del trasero de la chica.

Guardó los prismáticos y sin dejar de mirar el camino por el que la chica había desaparecido, emprendió su retirada hacia el aparcamiento. Se podía permitir el lujo de un paseo tranquilo, pues Clarice tardaría aún varios minutos en llegar hasta su coche. La luz mortecina del día trajo consigo un suave viento frío que hizo estremecer el cuerpo de Hannibal. Apretó levemente el paso y tan sólo se detuvo junto a unas vides que guardaban el camino, para recoger un racimo de pequeñas y moradas uvas. Disfrutó del dulzón sabor de la fruta mientras hacía correr de nuevo a Clarice en su mente. Una juguetona sonrisa lo acompañó hasta el final de su recorrido.

En el aparcamiento del parque natural tan sólo quedaban dos coches, el suyo propio y el de Clarice. La garita del guardia estaba cerrada y nada hacía indicar que hubiera nadie dentro; cuando Hannibal se acercó para comprobarlo, pudo leer el cartel en el que indicaban que permanecería cerrada hasta el comienzo de la temporada. Satisfecho, regresó al coche de ella y esperó pacientemente apoyado en la carrocería.

Clarice, a quién la fría llegada de la noche había sorprendido al dejar atrás el puente de madera que cruzaba el río, decidió acelerar su marcha. Las sombras que se formaban entre los árboles no eran demasiado agradables y el camino parecía aún más angosto de lo que en realidad era; cuando por fin divisó la tenue luz de los focos del aparcamiento, respiró con cierto alivio.

Hannibal percibió su aroma casi de inmediato y sus alarmas se dispararon. Aún no podía verla, pero sabía que estaba ya muy cerca. Apoyó las manos en el capó para darse impulso y se estiró con elegancia; de igual manera que había hecho cuando se conocieron. Clarice vio una figura humana cerca de su coche y detuvo en seco su carrera. Conocía demasiado bien aquellos rasgos; podría reconocerlos entre mil personas.

-_Doctor Lecter _-susurró dando un paso al frente. No podía ver su rostro, pero se imaginaba la sonrisa irónica. Su corazón estaba acelerado, aunque no por la carrera. Había comprendido que estaba en un callejón sin salida; el doctor Lecter parado frente a su coche y tras ella un bosque sumido en la oscuridad. El parque natural se encontraba a varios kilómetros de la ciudad y a esas horas, en un día laborable, no habría ni un alma rondando la zona. Por mucho que hubiera querido gritar, habría resultado inútil para ella.

-_Buenas noches, Clarice -_saludó, con tono seguro, haciendo que los recuerdos brotaran de la mente de la chica. Aquella voz suave y potente que le había acompañado durante muchas noches...

-¿_Qué está haciendo aquí, doctor Lecter?_

_ -Diría que disfrutar de la noche -_respondió él, abriendo los brazos -_aunque me temo que no sonaría convincente, ¿verdad?_

_ -¿Qué está haciendo aquí, doctor? -_repitió ella, apretando los dientes. Hannibal sonrió al comprobar que la inocencia había dado paso a un carácter duro.

-_Quería verte, Clarice -_confesó -_, necesitaba verte._

_ -Siete años... -_Hannibal comenzó a caminar y ella retrocedió un par de pasos.

-_Una eternidad, Clarice -_ronroneó con la mirada fija en sus ojos azules.

-_¿Por qué ahora? -_él se encogió de hombros y parpadeó lentamente.

-_No podía esperar más..._

_ -Doctor Lecter... -_avisó ella, alzando su mano derecha entre ellos. Hannibal ignoró el gesto de autodefensa y juntó la palma de su propia mano con la de Clarice, entrelanzado sus dedos antes de que ella pudiera retirarse.

-_Ha sido demasiado tiempo viviendo sólo de los recuerdos, Clarice; necesitaba verte de igual manera que necesito respirar. Era algo vital; tu ausencia me estaba asfixiando._

_ -¿Dónde ha estado...? -_con un firme y repentino movimiento, Hannibal agarró la cintura de Clarice y le atrajo hacia él. Sus rostros estaban ahora a escasos centímetros y ella pudo ver los destellos rojos dentro de los iris del doctor.

-_¿Qué importa el pasado si ahora estoy junto a ti? -_respondió él, soltando la mano de Clarice para poder bajar la suya a la altura de la otra. Cuando ambas estuvieron en las caderas de la chica, comenzaron a descender lentamente hacia su trasero. Clarice abrió la boca sorprendida cuando Hannibal lo apretó con fuerza, juntando sus cuerpos. Las manos de Clarice aún permanecían sobre el pecho del doctor, en posición de defensa.

-_Doctor Lecter, no..._

_ -¿No, qué? -_preguntó, mientras le conducía lentamente hacia el coche. Cuando Clarice notó el frío contacto con el metal, miró hacia atrás y contuvo la respiración. ¿Por qué no escapaba? Estaba perfectamente entrenada para dejar a un hombre fuera de combate en una situación como esa, y Hannibal estaba muy relajado; podría haberse deshecho de él fácilmente... pero no podía; algo en su interior, algo salvaje y desconocido, le arrastraba hacia la locura que había acompañado sus fantasías durante mucho tiempo.

-_Hannibal... -_suspiró, cuando él recortó distancias y comenzó a depositar suaves besos detrás de su oreja. Ella rodeó con sus brazos el cuello de Hannibal y enredó sus dedos en el suave pelo del doctor.

-_Mucho tiempo -_susurró contra su piel. Casi sin darse cuenta, había comenzado a moverse lentamente contra el cuerpo de Clarice. Sus caderas se frotaban lentamente contra las de ella, haciéndola suspirar de deseo. La fina tela de las mallas deportivas, no era impedimento alguno para notar su dureza y alzando las cejas lo miró con traviesa curiosidad-. _Clariiice... -_en un acto casi desesperado, dirigió su mano hacia los pantalones de él y comenzó a masajear con suavidad ante la incredulidad de Hannibal. Capturó su boca sin dar tiempo de reacción; sus labios eran suaves y exigentes y pronto, Clarice comprendió que podría morir por aquel beso. Hannibal saboreó la nostalgia de los recuerdos y se hizo dueño de los deseos de Clarice; ella se dejó arrastrar hacia lo prohibido y abandonó todo pensamiento de culpabilidad. Estaban solos bajo la oscura noche y no había mundo más allá de sus cuerpos.

-_¡Hannibal! -_exclamó, cuando él embistió contra ella, inconscientemente. Su rostro estaba congestionado y su pecho subía y bajaba con violencia. Se apartó de ella y tomándola de la mano, la condujo hacia el interior del bosque.

No había nadie cerca, podía percibirlo; pero la necesidad de intimidad en ese momento, era algo esencial para él. Caminaron en silencio, uno junto al otro, durante unos minutos; Hannibal buscaba con oculta desesperación el lugar idóneo y Clarice vivía con impaciencia el momento. Cuando el doctor por fin divisó un pequeño claro apartado del camino, se detuvo y volvió a abrazarse a su cuerpo; ya nada podía detener aquello. Habían entrado en un punto de no retorno y todo lo que ocurriera a partir de ese momento, sería un hecho inevitable.

-_Habría hecho esto el mismo día en que nos conocidos -_susurró él, concentrado en deshacerse de la chaqueta de Clarice.

-_¿En la celda? ¿Bajo la mirada de Chilton? -_preguntó ella con tono lascivo. Él alzó los ojos y sonrió.

-_Él te deseaba, ¿lo sabías? -_Clarice coló sus manos bajo la camiseta de Hannibal y comenzó a acariciar su abdomen.

-_¿Por eso lo mataste? -_preguntó con inocencia.

-_Entre otras cosas... Nunca me gustó el gesto de su cara cuando me hablaba de ti._

_ -Qué sentido de la propiedad tan marcado; deberías aprender a compartir con los otros niños -_respondió ella, regalándole una sonrisa.

_ -Mis cosas son sólo mías, sí; de igual manera que tú vas a serlo en breve._

El nuevo beso fue más intenso y urgente que el primero; sus lenguas chocaban una y otra vez; luchando por hacerse con el control de la boca del otro. Las respiraciones se unieron en el silencio del bosque y pronto cada pequeña bocanada comenzó a convertirse en un doloroso indicador de que deberían separarse en breve. Hannibal gruñó cuando Clarice se retiro para coger aire, y antes de que pudiera haber realizado varias respiraciones de recuperación, volvió a la carga, con más fuerza.

La hierba no era demasiado alta en el claro y Hannibal se sintió aliviado por ello cuando tumbó a Clarice contra el frío suelo. Esperó unos segundos a ver la reacción de ella y cuando comprobó que no había queja por la situación, regresó a su labor.

Sus manos se movían sobre su cuerpo con maestría y Clarice llegó a pensar que había más de dos recorriéndole en ese instante. Ella apenas podía corresponder a las caricias y aquello empezó a desesperarla. Hannibal había conseguido subir la camiseta de ella a la altura de su pecho y se estaba centrando en esa zona, dedicando pequeños y húmedos besos a su piel. Un gemido de desaprobación se escapó de sus labios y Hannibal alzó sus ojos hacia ella. No hubo necesidad de palabras; con sólo ver la expresión de su rostro supo lo que necesitaba. Con suavidad redujo la intensidad de sus actos y permitió que ella entrara en el juego. Con un Hannibal más sumiso, Clarice se vio libre para rendirse a sus placeres. Pudo incorporarse ligeramente y él retrocedió, sin separar su boca de la de ella, hasta quedar a cuatro patas. Clarice sonrió contra sus dientes y aprovechó el impulso para cambiar posiciones y quedar sentada sobre él. Hannibal cerró los ojos cuando ella comenzó a moverse sobre su miembro, incrementando su excitación. Desde su nueva situación, Hannibal tuvo la oportunidad de deshacerse por completo de la camiseta de Clarice y dedicar toda su atención a sus pechos, a los cuales atacó con pequeños mordiscos que provocaron un constante escalofrío en ella. Los jadeos fueron haciéndose más notorios y mientras se amamantaba con desesperación en la oscuridad, las manos de Hannibal recorrieron lentamente la espalda de Clarice pareciendo no encontrar un lugar donde descansar. Ella buscó la apertura de los pantalones de Hannibal y cuando dio con ella, coló sus manos en el interior y no dudó en hacerse con el control. Sus dedos se cerraron entorno a su miembro y él se sobresaltó, mordiendo con más fuerza su pezón.

-_¡Hey! ¡Nada de Hannibal, el caníbal esta noche! ¿De acuerdo?- _exclamó apretando su mano. Él sonrió jadeando; escondiendo la cara entre sus pechos-. _No me seduce conocer es faceta tuya, en este momento._

_ -Sin embargo -_respondió él, invitándola a ponerse en pie-, _yo tengo ganas de conocer a la verdadera Clarice Starling._

_ -¿Acaso no la conoces? -_preguntó ella, mirando con curiosidad cómo Hannibal se deshacía fácilmente de sus mallas. El frío de la noche se coló hasta los huesos de Clarice y su piel se erizó cuando las suaves ráfagas impactaron en sus piernas desnudas. El doctor rodeó con sus brazos las rodillas de ella y le atrajo hacia él, comenzando a besarle lentamente.

No tenía ninguna prisa por acelerar el proceso; pensó que, hasta que los primeros rayos de sol despuntaran en el horizonte, él y sólo él, sería el amo y señor del tiempo. De su tiempo. Las manos de Clarice masajeaban delicadamente su cabeza; sus dedos volvieron a enredarse en los cortos mechones plateados. La caricia estaba haciendo mella en Hannibal, quién, con los ojos cerrados, disfrutaba de algo desconocido. Clarice sonrió y agachándose, depositó un beso en la coronilla del doctor; él alzó la cabeza y sus ojos hablaron sin palabras.

Las yemas de los dedos de Hannibal, hipersensibles al tacto de Clarice, trazaron la longitud de sus piernas mientra sus dientes daban pequeñas dentelladas en los huesos de las rodillas. Poco a poco, comenzó a ascender a través de sus muslos, dejando que su lengua recorriera su nívea y suave piel y parando cada pocos centímetros para succionar, dejando pequeñas marcas rojizas a lo largo de su camino. Clarice tenía un vago recuerdo de las alocadas noches de su juventud; cuando no dejaba que los chicos fueran más lejos de un par de besos y, con suerte, un tímido chupetón en la parte baja del cuello. Pero ahora era todo diferente; estaba preparada para entregarse a Hannibal por completo; para no arrepentirse la mañana siguiente, cuando se mirara al espejo y rememorara los acontecimientos pasados.

Mirando al doctor, le asaltó una duda. ¿Qué pasaría después? Él no podía quedarse en Estados Unidos; el precio que habían puesto a su cabeza era muy alto y si lo atraparan, nada ni nadie evitaría que Hannibal fuera a parar a la silla eléctrica. Él debería marcharse, dejándola sola... Sola, como siempre; como todas las personas que le habían importado a lo largo de su vida. Otra vez acompañada de los buenos recuerdos y atada a la esperanza de que todo cambiara de una vez por todas.

Cuando Clarice volvió a la realidad, Hannibal la observaba con devoción desde abajo; le miró en silencio y él percibió el cercano aroma de sus lágrimas. Pareciendo conocedor de los temores de la joven, sonrió y sin despegar sus ojos de los de ella, dejó que su boca iniciara la búsqueda del más ansiado de sus deseos. Las manos de Clarice se desplomaron sobre los hombros de Hannibal cuando él enterró su rostro bajo el suave vello cobrizo. Su nombre se escapó de los labios de Clarice en un suspiro y se perdió en la noche. No se había sentido más feliz en toda su vida. La intensidad de los besos de Hannibal pillaron desprevenida a Clarice, quién no pudo más que aferrarse a los brazos de su amante, clavando con fuerza las uñas en su piel. El dulce dolor provocó en Hannibal una reacción casi salvaje y subiendo sus manos, que hasta ese momento habían descansado en las rodillas, hacia el trasero de la joven, lo apretó con fuerza, hundiendo su boca más dentro. Clarice gritó su nombre cuando comenzó a reconocer los primeros indicios de su inevitable y cercano final. No quería terminar ahí, quería que aquello durara toda la noche... toda la eternidad. Ella había mostrado un escrupuloso respeto hacia su nombre al conocerse; jamás se atrevió a pensar que sus labios lo pronunciarían al completo y, menos, bajo aquellas circunstancias. Cada "Hannibal" que ella dejaba escapar entre gemidos, se clavaba en la mente del doctor y se dio cuenta de que nunca antes, su propio nombre había sonado tan bien.

Depositando un último y suave beso, Hannibal se separó de ella y la miró con ternura; los labios de Clarice, aún hinchados por la insistencia de los besos pasados, respondieron de igual manera. Su corazón galopaba desbocado bajo su pecho y cerró los ojos para tratar de calmar su respiración antes de que él agarrara sus muñecas para hacer que regresara a su posición inicial. Una vez sentada a horcajadas en su regazo, Clarice apoyó su frente contra la de Hannibal y rodeó con los brazos su cuello. Durante varios minutos permanecieron en silencio y sin moverse; disfrutando de aquellas nuevas sensaciones que empezaban a conocer juntos.

-_Jamás se me ocurrió pensar que esto pudiera llegar a suceder -_dijo ella, cerrando los ojos.

-_¿Nunca habías imaginado un escenario similar, Clarice? -_preguntó Hannibal de manera inquisitoria-. _Sabes que sé si mientes..._

_ -Una cosa son las fantasías y otra muy diferente el deseo realizado, doctor -_dijo ella, respondiendo a su ataque.

-_¿Pensaste que no volverías a verme nunca, pequeña Starling? ¿Que había desaparecido de tu vida para siempre? -_ella no respondió, bajó la cabeza permitiendo que el besara con suavidad su frente. De nuevo el olor a salitre de las lágrimas se hizo presente-. _No he parado de pensar en ti ni un sólo momento, Clarice. Llegué incluso a reprocharme mis actos pasados; esos errores que me obligaron a separarme de ti._

_ -Sin esos actos pasados, puede que nunca nos hubiéramos conocido -_respondió ella, dejándolo momentáneamente sin palabras. Tras varios segundos de duda, él sonrió.

-_Una vez, hace mucho tiempo, te dije que algunas de las estrellas que nos guían son las mismas, Clarice; nuestros caminos se habrían encontrado de cualquier modo._

_ -¿Entonces he de creer que si nunca hubieras cometido tus crímenes, el destino nos habría traído a este mismo lugar en este preciso instante?_

_ -Más que los instantes en sí, hablo de sentimientos. Si tu padre y mi familia no hubieran muerto, puede que no estuviéramos aquí ahora mismo; pero nos estaríamos amando con la misma intensidad._

_ -¿Cómo nos hubiéramos conocido, entonces? -_preguntó ella, con un brillo de astucia en su mirada.

-_Chocándonos en una cafetería, caminando por la calle, mirando un mismo cuadro en un museo... ¿qué más da eso? Sólo sé que nuestras vidas están unidas desde antes incluso de que naciéramos._

_ -Pensé que era usted un hombre de ciencia y que no creía en este tipo de cosas, doctor Lecter -_respondió ella, con ironía. Él sonrió.

-_No te haces una idea, Clarice, de lo cerca que están a veces la ciencia de la espiritualidad...-_dijo el doctor, buscando de nuevo su boca.

Sus lenguas volvieron a enfrentarse en una salvaje batalla de liderazgo. Clarice recordó dónde había quedado su mano momentos antes de que Hannibal le hiciera levantarse y deslizándola tentativamente abdomen abajo, regresó para apoderarse de él. Antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, el doctor levantó levemente sus caderas, ante la sorpresa de Clarice y con una traviesa sonrisa en su cara, deslizó sus pantalones deportivos hasta los muslos y ella lo ayudó a bajarlos hasta las rodillas. Complacido por el gesto, Hannibal se recostó contra el tronco de un árbol y la dejó actuar con libertad.

Clarice se refugió en el cuello del doctor mientras movía sus caderas contra él. Su mano continuaba acariciándolo, aumentando la velocidad conforme su propio deseo se hacía más urgente. Sus labios chupaban con avidez el cuello de Hannibal mientras los gemidos de ambos iban subiendo de tono. Viendo la intensidad de la joven y temeroso de que todo aquello terminara demasiado pronto, Hannibal agarró con suavidad la mano de Clarice y ella paró, mirándola contrariada.

-_Quiero disfrutar de ti -_respondió él, a modo de disculpa. Ella se sonrojó al comprender lo que ocurría; se había dejado llevar sin pararse a pensar en las consecuencias de sus impulsos-. _Clariiice -_ronroneó, buscado su mirada en la oscuridad. Ambos sabían que el momento estaba cerca y los nervios inundaron el cuerpo de la joven mientras él comenzaba a guiarla en su posición.

-_Hannibal... -_susurró ella, abriendo los ojos de par en par.

-_Te quiero -_confesó, mirándola fijamente mientras comenzaba a adentrarse en ella.

-_Dios mío... Hannibal... -_las palabras salieron de sus labios en un suspiro cansado. Cuando él elevó sus caderas hacia delante, ella cerró los ojos llevando la cabeza hacia atrás. Su cuerpo se arqueó ligeramente al notar como él terminaba de endurecerse en su interior. Un gemido se ahogó en la garganta de Hannibal mientras que con sus brazos, rodeaba el cuerpo de Clarice en buscar de un equilibrio perfecto.

Cada uno tenía su propio ritmo y la descoordinación de los primeros minutos resultó algo frustrante para ambos. Poco a poco, comenzaron a aprender de los deseos del otro y sus movimientos comenzaron a acompasarse, de igual manera que sus respiraciones. Cuando por fin encontraron su perfecta sincronización, se abrazaron el uno al otro y empezaron a disfrutar de la experiencia. Hannibal había mantenido relaciones con varias mujeres a lo largo de toda su vida; pero jamás lo había hecho antes estando enamorado. Satisfacer las los instintos más básicos no era nada que se pudiera comparar con hacer el amor a la mujer que amaba. Cada movimiento, cada leve roce del cuerpo de Clarice en el suyo, hacía brotar chispas en su interior; enamorándose más de ella conforme pasaban los segundos y deseando escapar, junto a la joven, muy lejos de ese mundo.

La destreza de Clarice no le pilló por sorpresa. Aunque sabía que ella era recatada en ciertos aspectos de la vida privada, no tenía ninguna duda de que había pasado apasionadas noches en compañía de otros hombres. Ese pensamiento le hizo descubrir un nuevo sentimiento desconocido para él; los celos nunca habían hecho acto presencia en su vida y deseó no haberlo sentido; pues pensar en la posibilidad de Clarice disfrutando de otro hombre, era algo que hacía arder su sangre. La luz de la luna iluminó sus ojos y un destello rojizo y casi salvaje, apareció en sus iris. Se aferró con fuerza al cuerpo de Clarice e incorporándose repentinamente, se puso sobre ella, tumbándola contra el suelo. Comenzó a moverse dentro de ella a más velocidad, ignorando momentáneamente los gestos de dolor de la joven. Quería sentirla suya, quería borrar cualquier rastro de otros hombres en su memoria; ser el único para ella. Clarice pudo ir acomodándose en su nueva posición y se acostumbró a él y sus salvajes embestidas. Lo habían tachado mil veces de monstruo por sus acciones pasadas, ¿por qué no iba a serlo también en la intimidad? De pronto tuvo miedo de lo que pudiera hacer con ella; bajo el peso de su cuerpo se sentía completamente desprotegida. Hannibal aceleraba cada vez más los movimientos y Clarice, quién no había esperado un resultado así, trató, por todos los medios, de calmarlo.

-_Hannibal -_trató de vocalizar, entre jadeos desesperados. Hannibal no reaccionaba; su cara estaba enterrada en el cuello de la joven. Podía sentir contra su pecho el corazón del doctor palpitando con una fuerza increíble. Subió los brazos hasta los hombros de Hannibal y sujetó con suavidad su cabeza mientras lo hacía salir de su escondite. Una vez estuvieron frente a frente, ella le sonrió y capturó su boca suavemente, apaciguando al monstruo que había aparecido de repente-. _Hannibal -_repitió, repartiendo pequeños besos por su cara.

-_No quiero... que haya más hombres en tu vida... -_respondió él, juntando sus mejillas.

-_¿No hemos aprendido nada del sentido de la propiedad, Hannibal? -_preguntó ella, riendo.

-_Quiero ser quien despierte junto a ti cada mañana... quien se acueste junto a ti cada noche... quiten te haga reír... quien te cure las heridas -_fue culminando cada frase con una potente embestida que dejaba sin aire a Clarice-. _Huye conmigo..._

_ -¡Hannibal! -_gritó, clavando las uñas en su espalda conforme él llegaba a una velocidad razonable.

-_Déjame ser el único -_suplicó, en sus labios.

-_¡Joder, Hannibal... ya lo eres! -_exclamó, soltando la espalda del doctor y agarrándose con fuerza a los brotes de hierba que crecían a su alrededor. La tibia luz de la luna bailaba sobre los cuerpos sudorosos de la pareja, creando formas imposibles mientras sus gemidos retumbaban en la soledad del bosque.

Intuyendo un cercano final, Hannibal se echó ligeramente hacia un lado, para no aplastar el cuerpo de Clarice mientras sus manos bajaron a la cintura de la chica, elevándola varios centímetros para permitir una penetración más intensa. Ella arqueó su espalda, dejándolo entrar hasta el fondo, cuando la hizo llegar a un nuevo final. Sus dedos se hundieron en la tierra y arrancó varios brotes mientras gritaba su nombre una y otra vez. Los gemidos de su amante, estaban llevando a Hannibal a la desesperación. Los espasmos de su último orgasmo aún lo mantenían preso dentro de ella y la fricción, ahora más intensa, no le dejaban escapatoria. Clarice se abrazó con fuerza a su cuello y Hannibal buscó su boca desesperadamente antes de terminar. Los tirones que ella daba a su pelo, le indicaron que podría hacerla disfrutar una vez más antes de llegar a su propio final.

-_Clariiice... -_el nombre de ella vibró en su garganta antes de salir con un tono ronco de voz.

-_... te quiero... -_musitó ella, sujetando la nuca de Hannibal para besarle con más comodidad. Él abrió los ojos, ante la sorpresa de aquellas palabras. Sólo otra mujer había pronunciado esa frase, mucho tiempo atrás. La sinceridad de la declaración de Clarice se le clavó en lo más profundo de su alma y rindiéndose a su beso, disminuyó la velocidad de sus embestidas y dejó que su orgasmo llegara lentamente.

Tras los gritos finales, el bosque quedó en una absoluta calma; las respiraciones de ambos se fueron apaciguando y unas suaves carcajadas hicieron eco en las orillas del río. Hannibal besó con ternura la frente de Clarice mientras se tumbaba a su lado; ella se giró para abrazarse a él y miró la luna tras unos pesados parpadeos.

-_¿Vendrás conmigo? -_preguntó él, en un susurro. Clarice besó su pecho mientras acariciaba su abdomen.

-_¿Qué vida me ofreces?_

_ -La que tú desees tener, Clarice. Podemos ir donde quieras -_ella alzó la ceja.

-_Donde yo quiera menos a Florencia -_dijo, recordando los recientes acontecimientos del doctor en tierras italianas.

-_No sería buena idea en este momento; pero dentro de unos años, cuando nadie recuerde lo ocurrido... -_Hannibal se puso de pie, subiéndose los pantalones y extendió su mano a Clarice para ayudarla a levantarse-. _Ven conmigo y te prometo la felicidad eterna._

_ -¿Ahora? -_él la miró sonriente, entregándola su ropa.

-_Esta noche -_Clarice se mordió el labio inferior sin dejar de mirarlo. Su sonrisa sincera no escondía nada; se mostraba ante ella tal cual era, y la gustó lo que vio. Cogiendo su mano, la apretó con fuerza y dio un paso al frente, para besarle.

-_Llévame al fin del mundo -_respondió, sonriendo ampliamente.

* * *

_**Os confesaré que me costó en algunos momentos encontrar las palabras adecuadas, pues no es este un género en el que yo me encuentre demasiado "cómoda" y al ser la primera vez, como que cuesta todo un poco más; pero ha sido una experiencia divertida y, ¿quién sabe? Quizás algún día me decida y escriba otro.**_

_**Ya sabéis cómo va esto, ¿uhm? RW para todo lo bueno y lo malo :)**_

_**Ta ta. Z**_


End file.
